


Последняя надежда

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Peeping, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: В апотекарионе Багровых Кулаков бывает всякое





	Последняя надежда

Брат-апотекарий Томас Фуэнтес сухо кивнул головой.

Этот короткий жест был приказом для двоих смертных, нерешительно переступивших порог апотекариона. Оба смущенно поглядывали друг на друга, но, повинуясь очередному кивку, принялись неловко раздеваться, стаскивая одежду с влажных после душа тел. Апотекарий невозмутимо следил за их движениями.

На одного из этих смертных, по имени Джулио, он возлагал некоторые надежды как на будущую смену. Крепкий, здоровый парнишка, успешно прошедший и первоначальные испытания, и Обряд Дракона, и Испытание Окровавленной Руки, с явными способностями к целительству. Первые две имплантации прошли успешно, и можно было рассчитывать, что в ордене Багровых Кулаков вскоре появится новый брат. Но что-то пошло не так в ходе последующих операций. Тело Джулио отторгало все, что пытался приживить ему брат Фуэнтес. Оно не умирало, но и не принимало новые органы.

Так случалось.

Если несостоявшийся космодесантник выживал, он оставался служить в крепости Арке Тираннус в качестве орденского серва. Это тоже было почетно и достойно. Вот только что чувствовал бедняга Джулио, брату Фуэнтесу не хотелось даже представлять.

Сейчас Джулио в свои семнадцать был рослым широкоплечим юношей; на могучем теле атлета сидела голова почти ребенка. И он с тихим обожанием косился на напарницу — наземного техника Куну, обслуживавшую «Грозовые птицы».

Куна медлила.

— Куна, — нетерпеливо произнес брат Фуэнтес.

— Я помогу, — поспешно вызвался Джулио и принялся расстегивать на Куне комбинезон. Та самостоятельно стянула с себя водолазку с логотипом ордена. Стороннему человеку это было бы затруднительно из-за дополнительной пары серворук.

У нее было прекрасное тело без единого изъяна.

И высокий интеллект, позволивший ей овладеть столь сложной профессией.

В ее психологической устойчивости брат Фуэнтес убедился во время боевых операций и сейчас про себя недоумевал, видя неуверенность Куны. Что случилось? Она же считалась идеальным материалом…

— Приступайте, — сказал брат Фуэнтес.

Куна послушно легла на медицинскую кушетку, протянув обе пары рук к Джулио. Тот наклонился, тронул губами ее лицо. Брат Фуэнтес наблюдал за тем, как Джулио проводит ладонями по телу Куны, в то время как она сомкнула руки, и живые, и механические, на его спине.

— Я... я так не могу, повелитель, — вдруг выпалил Джулио. — Я должен подготовить… настроить… в конце концов, я должен проявить уважение!

Куна закусила губу.

Брат Фуэнтес поколебался, затем вышел и продолжил наблюдение через окошко с односторонне прозрачным стеклом. Он понятия не умел, что значит уважение в таких условиях.

Когда космодесантники изъявляли привязанность, они пожимали друг другу руки или похлопывали по наплечнику. Особо теплыми проявлениями считались объятия. Можно было прижаться лбом ко лбу или даже щека к щеке, но эти жесты были слишком интимны, братья позволяли их только наедине. Поэтому брата Фуэнтеса чрезвычайно заинтересовало то, что делал Джулио. Он прикасался губами к лицу Куны, к ее груди, к низу живота…

Как у всех потомков Дорна, у брата Фуэнтеса не работала железа Батчера. Можно было бы попробовать проделать что-то похожее, подумал он. Они очень близко дружили с капелланом Диего. Но что подумает почтенный капеллан?

…Когда брат Фуэнтес вернулся в апотекарион, Куна и Джулио уже одевались. Кивком головы апотекарий отпустил их.

Он не стал говорить им, что они — его последняя надежда.

Эксперимент, который он поставил по поручению Алджернона Трэга, магистра Багровых Кулаков, с самого начала выглядел слегка безумным. Юноши, прошедшие испытания, но из-за каких-то органических дефектов не выдержавшие операций, могли бы дать потомство, годящееся для дальнейшего пополнения ордена. Это казалось более практичным, чем отбирать подростков по всему Ринну, зная, что часть их неминуемо погибнет или покалечится во время испытаний. Но из девяти вероятных кандидатов пятеро потеряли способность к воспроизводству, двое детей умерли в утробе матери и еще один родился нежизнеспособным.

В этот раз брат Фуэнтес решил лично проследить за всем с самого начала.

...Куна хорошо себя чувствовала. Ребенок в ее утробе развивался правильно. Даже то, что должна была родиться девочка, не смутило магистра Трэга. Первая в истории Адептус Астартес космодесантница — он находил это не только прекрасным, но и символичным. Брат Фуэнтес не до конца разделял его энтузиазм — и, как выяснилось, был прав.

Когда дочь Куны наконец-то родилась, она ровным счетом ничем не отличалась от любого здорового ребенка. Ни размерами, ни скоростью развития.

Спустя несколько дней брат Фуэнтес для очистки совести навестил Куну. У нее в комнате сидел Джулио, довольный и счастливый, держа малышку на руках. И с первого взгляда было ясно, что это самый обычный младенец. Эксперимент провалился. Дальнейшие исследования можно было сворачивать. Стараясь не выдать жгучего разочарования, брат Фуэнтес пробормотал какие-то поздравления.

— Повелитель, — сказал Джулио, — вы ведь не против, что мы назовем дочку Томазиной? В вашу честь…


End file.
